villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekrozoth/Synopsis
The story of the omnicidal Dark-Lord Nekrozoth, the overall main antagonist of Multiversal Legends. History Backstory Nekrozoth originally named Zoth Nekronan was the son of a demon warlord and his wife in a family of cosmic warlords who use the Nekrus to give them power on control of the people. His father didn't want Zoth and left the mother while his mother left Zoth in the care of her maid who treated Zoth with love and kindness. Zoth however never loved his maid back as he sees love and compassion as weakness. He would take joy in painfully and slowly killing animals and hide them from other people, he is also very anti-social as he was a child prodigy and developed ego and arrogance that he thinks he doesn't need friends. soon he grew tired of killing animals and deiced to kill the leader of a Bully gang so that he could be their new leader at the age of 8. His gang would bully the Prime Alphas as he was a Alpha bigot despite being a Prime Omega-Alpha half breed himself. Soon at the age of 10, he killed his mother and the maid that cared for him which his own father approved on and finally took him in. However his father had another child named Deus who was a Prime Alpha as well as Zoth's good counterpart. Deus's mother loved Deus more than Zoth which Zoth himself felt envy on. His father requested Zoth to treat him as a brother which Zoth begrudgingly did for a few years. At the age of 16 he became a serial killer where he kills Prime Alphas for fun while framing others of the horrendous acts he committed while his father keeps him out of trouble. Finally at adult age, Zoth became the head scientist in his father's empire, with his half brother rivaling his intellect. Zoth used his intellect on experimenting on Alpha children, in exchange for blood so he could find away to exterminate the Alphas. Though his experiments was more torturous then being a true experiment. He finally learns that his father was going to elect Deus as the new ruler of his empire after his father had a change of heart due to Deus's kindness. Zoth started a revolt which resulted to the murder of his parents and took the crown for himself. His first act was the mass murder of the Prime Alphas and as well as the arrest of his half brother. Zoth became a total dictator over the years. Zoth's Rule He took many names, such as Nekrokhan and Zoth the Anti-God, and conquered hundreds of thousands of realms to increase his tyrannical rule over his universe. He slaughter those who would questioned his rule and send his army to enslave billions of planet or destroy them if he can't control or find any use for them. Zoth killed a mass number of people and enslave those who survived backbreaking and put them into labor while worshiping him as he tortured them. Each world he conquered he stole their valuable resources like food, water, and other materials. He had their forest destroyed in order to build his war factories for his army. He rule was cruel and unjust that even his own half brother and child hood "friends" started to hate him for what he had becomes they waged a rebellion against his regime. Ascension Program Having to have countless dimensions under his rule, Zoth still desires more power as he grew bored with his immense power. Zoth wanted to be more, to be superior, TO BE GOD. Zoth decided to later attempted to harness the Nekrus for himself but failed. Instead he received a vision of the Hollister and how he created the omniverse including life in it as well s the Leviathans locked outside. Soon he saw a vision of a labyrinth that contains the heart of the Nekrus in another dimension which he now seeks to find in order to earn what he saw. He traveled across the omniverse to find this labyrinth until he finally did, with his guards he used a quantum bomb to get the Heart of the Nekrus. With the heart, Zoth used Vyktor, Caedas, and Miles Drekken, one of his three best scientists, to conduct experiments on any creature they come across (one of which was a young Daevas). He disguise the Program as a omniversal health care in order to lure in victims for his inhumane experiment for his own malicious intentions. Rise to Godhood Zoth also took upon his family's tradition of visiting the Sanctum and worshiping The Beast, who he later learned was simply a facade created by Vekkisul to destroy Zoth's planet from within. Zoth became a key follower of Vekkisul until he began to seek higher power than his master and plotted a coup. Vekkisul was fully aware of this and allowed Zoth's assassination to fail so that he could finally push his former student over the edge. Vekkisul unleashed legions of his demonic follower, whom Zoth fought off bravely before finally being slain by the Dark Oracle. His followers resurrected him through the Ascension Program which used the Nekrus to merge with Zoth to become one. Zoth now reborn into a full god adopts the name Nekrozoth, along with fully embracing his psychopathic persona and malevolence. However, after turning into a god, Nekrozoth/Zoth was giving omniscience that made him mad. As he soon learn that all of reality is nothing but a fictional story created by the Hollister, with this revelation he became nihilistic for he now see nothing special in reality. He new desire was to become real, kill the Hollister and replace him, and rule the real world or remake it in his image. Zoth/Nekrozoth however grew mad with the power granted to him and went on a unquenchable quest of bloodshed and genocide. Great Cosmic War Nekrozoth leads his army across the omniverse, conquering many universes mercilessly while committing genocide on those he sees on worthy of living under his rule. Starting his own empire of genocide and war which lead to quintillion people to be killed while the rest were slaves for him to torment. He even allows his uncle, Omegus use the Abraxas's Curse to keep the people under control to prevent rebellions. Soon, Nekrozoth has seized control over almost the entire multiverse, turning it into his own playground. However, he would soon be opposed by Deus, who while Nekrozoth was away had used the Ascension Program to make him a god as well. Category:Synopsis